


Get to the Fun Part

by hakaseheart



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Kamen Rider Den-O, Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider W (Double), Kamen Rider Wizard, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Meme, Multi, Tumblr, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(My mind’s in the gutter anyway, might as well have some fun with it. :D Smutfic prompts answered from Tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fun Part

A beautiful expanse of pale, creamy skin spread out beneath Gentarou, framed neatly by piles of ruffled lace. He’d never thought he’d be here, with a girl this stunning, this regal, this powerful.

“Is something the matter?” she asked, her brow furrowing slightly in concern. Gentarou realized that his jaw was agape, far more caught up in her nudity than his own. “Is this…perhaps something you did not want after all?”

“No,” he croaked, shaking his head vehemently. “Not at all.” This had all started as an escape from worrying about the battle that lay ahead. But that stress was long lost at this point. Now, all he wanted to do was run his hands over her skin, feeling the curves, the soft smoothness that was before him.

Ahim de Famille smiled, and it was like watching the sun rise. “Good,” she said, then reached up to take hold of his hand, placing it firmly on one of her perfectly-formed breasts. “Then let us get to the fun part, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From wraithstrike: Pairing Gentaro/Ahim, Prompt: The night before a big battle.


	2. No Arguments Left

He hadn’t been expecting this.

True, the two of them had been dancing around each other for weeks now. Ever since Amy had given him that first big hug, there’d been hints that they both had feelings for each other. Small touches. Hidden glances. Stolen kisses when nobody else was looking.

(That last part was more validation than hint, however.)

But now, after only their first date, having snuck past Gentle and into the grandly decorated room that Amy called home, Souji felt profoundly…inadequate.

“Don’t let it get to you, okay?” she said, giving him a smile that only calmed some of his fear. “It’s just a room.” He forced a smile in return, and nodded awkwardly, but he could see that wasn’t enough to put her at ease.

She sighed, brushed her hair over her shoulder, and leaned in to give him a kiss.

Their stolen kisses had always been sweet and gentle, little rushes of adrenaline from knowing it was all still a secret. This kiss…was decidedly not.

Souji soon found himself flat on the bed, Amy’s hair framing his vision as curtains of black. “W-what is…” he began to stammer, not even sure of the question he wanted to ask. He could feel a certain part of his anatomy pipe up with its own question, and as much as he wanted to shut it up, he was fairly sure he couldn’t.

“I said, don’t let it get to you,” she repeated, then kissed him again as her fingers pushed away his shirt to dip beneath the waistband of his pants. “I actually sort of know what I’m doing, okay?” 

Again Souji wanted to protest, but then the tips of her fingers danced across the tip of his penis and he had no arguments left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From captainmarvelous: MARVELAHIM or maybe AmySouji. I am feeling adventurous today.


	3. the Same Skin

Eiji remembers a time when he and Shingo would make soft, gentle love together.

But now, with fingers tangled in his hair as he’s rammed unapologetically from behind, he can’t help but wonder if those times are gone for good.

It’s still the same cock hammering into him, hitting all the right spots as if there’s a map written on his back. And it’s the same skin, the same contours that trigger the moans that rip unbidden from his throat. If it wasn’t for the force behind every thrust, he could almost imagine it was still Shingo he was fucking.

But then his throbbing cock brushes against the bedsheets and he can’t lie to himself any more: he _wants_ Ankh. He _wants_ the angry bird in his lover’s body. He _wants_ to be treated this way, taken hard and fast and left sore in the morning.

Ankh growls, probably sensing his wandering thoughts, and shifts his angle ever-so-slightly. He hits just the right spot - on purpose, he’s sure - and Eiji’s vision flashes white. His elbows give out and he topples forward onto the mattress, forcing his cock to rub against the sheets with every thrust. He grunts and whines, so close to the edge that he can barely even see.

Then Ankh buries himself completely in Eiji’s ass, sharpened nails digging into his skin as he climaxes with a satisfied groan. Just the feeling of Ankh spasming inside of him sends Eiji over the edge and he comes, coating sheets and stomach alike with his release.

He can feel Ankh collapse on top of him, spent and exhausted, and Eiji wonders how much of Shingo is still left in that body.

More importantly, he wonders how much of Shingo he still even wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From kairikin: EiAn, school!AU?
> 
> (Using my own HS!AU, hope you don’t mind~!)


	4. Close Enough

Marvelous has never been able to get the collar out of his head.

It wasn’t anything he’d ever considered to be attractive before, but once he’d seen it sitting around Joe’s neck on that barren planet, he realized he’d found an exception. But Joe had been through too much, had too much baggage, to be able to do something like that. Even for Marvelous.

So he got as close as he could, at times like these. Hands bound above his head, tied tightly to the bedpost as he looked up at his lover. Joe’s face was lined in concentration, closed eyes shaded by hanging bangs as the first mate slowly rode Marvelous’ cock. 

It wasn’t perfect, but it was close enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From omelette-samurai: MarvelousxJoe~ Anything about them but with bondage is involved~ >w


	5. Should've Known Better

The expression on Luka’s face was anything but satisfied, and Ryoutarou felt his heart sink. He should’ve known better than to let the thief coerce him into bed, knowing his general awkwardness. There was no way he could possibly please this woman, and she was going to hate him for it.

_“Hey. Let me have a go.”_

Ryoutarou blinked and paused at the voice echoing in his head. _“Momotaros?”_ he thought back at his resident Imagin. _“But, she doesn’t…I mean, she wanted me…”_

Momo snorted. _“Yeah, but you’re not delivering. It’s not like I can make it worse, right?”_

Frowning, Ryoutarou felt his resolve waver, even if he missed the confused look spreading across Luka’s face beneath him. _“Well…I suppose not…”_

_“GREAT.”_ Ryoutarou felt the rush of force as Momo took control, letting himself slide to the background and debate with himself whether he wanted to watch or not. 

After hearing the first of Luka’s many satisfied cries, however, he decided to just take a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From thecomposerofshibuya: Ryotaro Nogami/Luka Millfy. Prompt: The Den Liner appears by the Gokai Galleon.


	6. Pillow Talk

Sweat still matted the curls to his temples as Nobu leaned back against the pillow. Beside him Ian lay sprawled out, one arm folded underneath his head, cheeks still pink as his blood flow went back to more normal levels. Nobu followed suit, reaching both hands back to cradle his head as he finished coming down from the rush of passionate sex.

“That was pretty amazing,” he admitted out loud, glancing at Ian sidelong. “Have to say, I didn’t expect that to be _thrust_ upon me.”

He flinched almost immediately, expecting Ian’s usual groan and admonition for his jokes. But none came. When he opened his eyes and looked again, he swore he could almost see…a smile?

Nobu had to test this. “I’m really glad I got to the _bottom_ of this thing, between you and me. Every henshin felt like we were _dancing_ around the subject…but you certainly _topped_ my list.”

He watched as Ian slapped a hand across his own mouth, but the crinkling at the edges of his eyes gave it all away. “You like my jokes!” Nobu accused with a nudge and a huge grin. “I guess you’re a fan of my bedside _banter_?”

A snort slipped through the hand, and Ian finally gave up and dissolved into reluctant laughter. “Shut up,” he gasped because chuckles. “Or I swear I’ll never sleep with you again.”

“Why?” Nobu had to ask, unable to stop himself. “Was I all _pillow talk_ and no action?”

Ian answered him with a pillow to the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From terrierlee: Ian/Nobu. UM UM oh gosh old man jokes in bed are especially funny to Ian.


	7. Nothing to Be Scared Of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Oh god I’m so sorry for this. X________X)

Yuuki saw the wide, confused eyes on Nadeshiko’s face and smiled kindly. “It’s nothing to be scared of, really,” she said gently, then tapped her on the knee. “Here, let me show you.”

She settled herself between Tomoko’s legs, taking a moment to focus and enjoy the musky scent of her girlfriend’s lower regions. Then she leaned forward, kissing her way up from the inside of Tomoko’s milky white thigh to the soft folds that she sought.

“Like this,” she said, and darted her tongue out to trace along Tomoko’s labia. The girl moaned and shifted slightly, her eyes drifting shut to better focus on Yuuki’s ministrations. When Yuuki’s tongue circled her clitoris, flicking across it twice, the moans turned into gasping squeaks.

Yuuki sat back on her knees, ignoring Tomoko’s slight whine, and turned to smile at Nadeshiko. “There. You try.”

The younger girl gave a determined nod and climbed into Yuuki’s lap to sit even with her target. With one last look up at Tomoko’s flushed cheeks, she leaned forward and buried her face in the girl’s vagina.

Yuuki watched as Nadeshiko tentatively copied what she’d just demonstrated, and when Tomoko reacted favorably, her skin shimmered silver and Nadeshiko pushed further. What followed was a strange succession of sounds, punctuated by Tomoko’s strangled gasps, pleasured cries and, eventually, a muffled shriek that indicated Tomoko’s crashing orgasm.

Biting her lip, Yuuki watched as Nadeshiko’s face reformed, and wondered if maybe they should have taken things a little bit slower for their reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From scuttlemouse: Pairing! OT3 Yuuki/Tomoko/Nadeshiko. After the reunion, bonding time!


	8. Direction

Erika’s eyes were closed, her lips parted as Hina dragged her fingers gently across the older woman’s smooth skin. It felt like they’d been at this for hours now, with Erika directing her every movement. Still, she was learning the ins and outs of her friend’s desires, and she had to admit she didn’t mind that one bit.

“Mmmmm…” Erika moaned softly, then shifted to provide Hina better access. “Now your tongue, again, along my hip…” Hina complied dutifully, eliciting a small smile from Erika’s lips. “Yes, perfect. Now, your fingers…just one, down to my pussy…”

Hina bit back a sigh as she followed the directions, and wondered when it would get to be her turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From anonymous: Hina/Satonaka, a sleep over after work taking place at Satonaka's apartment.


	9. Not a Problem

Gentarou closed the door behind him, giving a grin to his two best buds currently in the room. “This is great!” he announced, dropping his bag by the wall and kicking off his shoes. He could see a few food stuffs laid out on the table, but other than that it was just the three of them. “So…when are the others getting here?”

Ryuusei darted a glance over to Kengo, who returned it with a slight smirk. “…they aren’t, Kisaragi,” Kengo finally said, walking around Gentarou to click the lock shut on the door. 

“We sort of planned this for just the three of us,” Ryuusei explained further, casually unfastening his uniform collar as he spoke. “I hope…that’s not a problem?”

Blinking, Gentarou thought for a split second, then shook his head. “Of course not! Why would I have a problem hanging out with you guys? You’re the best.” He gave another grin, which only faltered a little as Kengo stepped behind him and wrapped his hands around the taller boy’s chest.

“I,” Gentarou stated, suddenly uncertain. “Um. Uh…what’s going on?”

“Weren’t you listening?” Kengo asked, his voice suddenly smooth and darker than usual. “We planned this for the _three of us_.”

Ryuusei closed the distance between them, his uniform jacket hanging open and displaying a distinct lack of undershirt beneath. “You’re sure it’s not a problem?” he asked again, his hands drifting to hook fingers in Gentarou’s belt loops.

Gentarou’s eyes darted from Kengo’s hands to Ryuusei’s chest and he gulped. Suddenly his baggy pants felt very, very tight. “No,” he said as he shivered with anticipation. “Not a problem at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From anonymous: Ryusei/Gentarou/Kengo ot3, Gentarou has finally gotten Ryusei to open up, and Ryusei wants to show his thanks with Kengo by hosting a get-together at Kengo's place.


	10. What You're Used To

Joe sighed, and ran a hand through his unbound hair. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

There was maybe a fraction of a second before Gai replied, his hands trembling on Joe's hips. "Y-yes," he said with just the slightest hint of a stammer. "I am definitely okay with this." _I just don't know what I'm doing_ , he couldn't bring himself to say.

Unfortunately, Joe was already well aware of that fact. Not only was it evident in the awkward way Gai fumbled with his body, it was painfully obvious because it was nearly a mirror of what Joe was himself trying to do.

"Just," came Gai's voice unexpectedly, nervous and hoarse. "Just, um, do what you're used to. What you're familiar with. It's, it's okay, I can keep up."

Joe looked up at him curiously, bangs falling away from his face as he furrowed his brow. "...what do you mean, what I'm used to?"

Gai looked away, blushing bright red as he studied the pillow intently. "...you know. What you've done before."

There was a moment of silence, then Joe relaxed his abdomen and let his shoulders slump backwards onto the mattress. In another moment, he was laughing bitterly.

"...what?" Gai protested, his voice a mix of hurt and concern. "What's so funny?"

"You idiot," Joe said with the utmost compassion. "It's my first time, too."

Gai stared at him, slack-jawed. "You? But, but...how?"

Snorting, Joe propped himself up on his elbows. "I don't think I need to explain that to you," he said dismissively, then shifted his weight to reach out and pull Gai flush against him. "So let's just figure this out together, yeah?"

Gai felt Joe's cock rise to brush against his thigh and he swallowed, suddenly less nervous than he'd been in the last hour. "Yeah," he said with a smile. "Let's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From anonymous: Joe/Gai. Their first time and Gai is under the impression that Joe's done this before with Marvelous and/or Sid-sempai but this is really Joe's first time too so there's awkwardness and second guessing and then they can't decide who tops...


	11. The Basics

He knew all her moves.

They'd been trained the same, after all. Granted, it hadn't be in this particular form of...battle...but the basics still carried over. She would make a move, Ryuusei would counter, and the two danced a dance that he honestly hadn't expected to ever dance during high school.

At least, not with her.

The floor of the Rabbit Hatch was cold against his bare skin, but he closed his eyes and bore it as he felt the warmth of her mouth trace its way down his pelvis. He bucked gently, unable to control himself, and felt the warm exhale of breath that indicated she was chuckling at his impatience.

He smirked, then wrapped one leg around her midsection and twisted, flipping them around and landing him back on top once more. Inga's hair spread out in a fan around her head, and her eyes flashed with danger and excitement.

Attack, counter, block, and the dance continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From anonymous: Ryusei and Inga, they sneak a kiss in the Rabbit Hutch's barracks section, which leads to their first time together.


	12. Stolen

Yuuki reached forward and brushed a stray lock of hair from Nadeshiko’s eyes. She knew that the other girl’s face was stolen, but she couldn’t help it, she wanted to see it anyway.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” she repeated, so worried that things were going too far. 

Nadeshiko gave her a simple, pure smile, and placed her hand atop Yuuki’s. “I want…what you want,” she said softly, then leaned in to press their lips together in a gentle kiss.

There was a rush of adrenaline, a swift intake of breath, then Yuuki melted against Nadeshiko, letting her hand slide down the girl’s arm and settle cautiously on the curve of her breast. It was soft, but she could feel the hard nubbin of the nipple beneath, and she brushed her thumb across it firmly.

She was rewarded with a sudden gasp, then Nadeshiko renewed their kiss with vigor. The two tumbled over in a soft pile, hands and lips roaming to new and exciting places.

Stolen face, stolen body, none of it mattered to Yuuki. All that mattered was that it was _her_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From anonymous: Nadeshiko and Yuuki - sleepover at Yuuki's place, things become tender between them...


	13. It Suits Him

"I-Ian..."

Nobu's voice, shaken and slightly pleading, only barely made it all the way to Ian's ears. "Mmmm?" he murmured in reply, his lips busy tracing the outer shell of Nobu's ear.

There was a moment as Nobu swallowed anxiously, then tried again. "Y-you said, you said you liked the suit..."

Ian nodded, even though Nobu wasn't quite able to see it when his face was buried in the curve of Nobu's neck. He'd been half-expecting the older man's stubble to rub angrily against his skin, but apparently Nobu had also gone clean-shaven for his family gathering earlier that day. Certainly a plus.

He slipped a hand inside Nobu's jacket, fingers deftly plucking the dress shirt buttons open one at a time. 

"...Ian..." came Nobu's voice again, with far less conviction.

Ian pushed the fabric to the side, diving in to swirl the tip of his tongue around Nobu's nipple before replying. "What is it, Nossan?"

Another swallow. "I'm...not sure how this outfit can _suit_ me if you take it off."

Rolling his eyes, Ian dragged his teeth across the sensitive nipple and smirked as Nobu squeaked with pleasure. "Just be glad I'm not gagging you with your own tie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Anonymous: LAST ONE I SWEAR. Ian/Nobu. Nobu has to wear a suit to do something non-Kyoryuger-related and Ian is strangely attracted to Nobu in a suit.


	14. Try That

Joe's eyes flashed, despite the sweat matting his bangs to his face, and he couldn't help but smirk up at Gai.

"Your thrusts could still use some work," he said smoothly, not even thinking of the discarded weapons that were lying several feet away.

Gai frowned, obviously taking the joke to heart. "What...do you want me to do?" he asked tentatively.

Sighing, Joe reached up and grabbed Gai by the hips, experienced enough to be able to change his angle mainly by sight alone. "There," he said, this time with no hint of joking in his voice. "Try that."

Gai's brow furrowed in concentration and he pushed forward, slowly, watching Joe's face intently as he did so. "Like...this...?"

Joe could feel himself being filled up, the tip of Gai's cock brushing right against his own sweet spot. "Yes," he nearly choked out, desperately trying to keep himself from squirming further down onto his teammate's dick. "Now...a little harder..."

A grin found its way onto Gai's face. He pulled out, then pushed forward again, and Joe's world disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Anonymous: Joe/Gai. It all started off with the two training and one thing lead to another and...


	15. A Simple Proposition

It had been a simple proposition.

At least, it had made sense in theory. But now in practice, with Kengo's fly undone and the set of lips wrapped smartly around his dick, he couldn't remember anything about the series of events that had led to this moment.

There had been something about science (the scientific method, yes, that was it).

Something else about practice (makes perfect, yes, that too).

And then Philip had brushed the bangs away from his face with such a pout that Kengo couldn't even form _words_.

That pout was now working his cock so expertly that had Kengo been in his right mind, he would have severely doubted that Philip needed any practice in anything.

Instead he sat back, gripped the seat of his chair, and let himself go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From wraithstrike: If you're still doing smut prompts, how about Kengo/Philip after meeting at a speed date?


	16. One-on-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I read a synopsis and, uh, am still not too clear on what happens. >.> Sooooo...generic smut!
> 
> Also, am requesting a moratorium on Nadeshiko requests because I think I'm burning out on her. x____x Sorry, guys.)

It had been one thing when Nadeshiko had tackled him to the floor, wrapping both arms around him in a big bear hug.

It had been another thing entirely when she'd sat up and started unbuttoning her top.

Countless minutes later, Gentarou was far past questioning what had gotten this sort of idea into her head, and was just doing his best to keep it together enough to make sure he made her happy. Her eyes were slightly shut, chin tilted as she rode him more slowly than he really thought was possible.

It felt amazing and it was all he could do to not feel guilty about it.

The next time she slid downward, she _squeezed_ and Gentarou nearly bucked against her in response, feeling his control slip nearly to the point of release.

So many things...almost too many things, really. That's what can happen when you settle things one-on-one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From anonymous: Gentaro/Nadeshiko - The night after their reunion in Movie War Ultimatum! (Even though the movie isn't out yet, I think there's enough details to at least come up with something.)


	17. An Unexpected Development

It'd started out as an innocent conversation.

Nobu had cracked a joke - a good one this time, miraculously - and Souji couldn't help but snicker in response. That had only served to spur Nobu on, and they'd gone back and forth so much that King had lost track completely of what was going on. Which only made Souji kissing Nobu that much more surprising.

King leaned forward on the stone dinosaur head he was perched on, suddenly intent on the exchange between his two teammates. Nobu stammered something about age differences, but Souji had silenced that argument with another kiss and a hand sliding up to unhook the one remaining strap on Nobu's overalls.

The leader grinned from his hiding place. This was a very unexpected - but certainly not unwelcome - development.

Soon Souji was straddling Nobu's lap, nearly grinding on the older man's thigh as he slowly pushed the t-shirt up and over Nobu's head. Nobu was still obviously uncomfortable, his arms stopping just short of flailing wildly, but then Souji leaned in and tugged at an ear with his teeth, and King could see Nobu's pelvis buck upwards in response. His own hand began to creep its way down to his thigh, fingertips brushing the top of his own clothed, but slowly-hardening cock.

It wasn't long before Nobu's hands, although shaky, found purchase on Souji's back. The older man pushed the green jacket from Souji's shoulders, letting it fall to the floor of the spirit base before leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to Souji's exposed neck. Souji shivered, letting out a small moan, and King palmed his own growing bulge in his hand.

Before the scene could unfold much more, there was a tapping of shoes on stone and all eyes in the room turned to see Ian standing at the entranceway, arms folded and a smirk plastered on his face.

"So this is what everyone gets up to while I'm on a date, is it? Clearly, I've been choosing incorrectly."

Souji nearly rocketed backward off Nobu's lap, while Nobu grabbed for the nearest article - Souji's jacket - to cover his bare chest with. "I-I, don't know what you mean," the younger boy stammered, completely unable to meet Ian's eyes.

"W-what do you mean, 'everyone'?" Nobu countered, still trying to cover himself with Souji's blazer. "This, it's just the, I mean, him and me..."

Ian chuckled and pointed lazily upwards at King, who raised his hand - the one that had just been rubbing himself, he noted - and gave them a small wave. "Yo~!"

The embarrassed cries that echoed around the spirit base didn't die down for nearly two full minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From anonymous: Kyoryu: sprit base: there's nothing king enjoys more than watching 2 of his teammates get to know each other better - your choice as to who he's spying on!! Brave bonus: if the 4th boy catches king at his "hobby" Vamola!!!! Bonus: if you manage to cameo gold as well (Sorry Ami, this is a no girls allowed sleepover ^_^)


	18. Who Mattered

Haruto's back rested against the smooth curve of Shunpei's chest, the younger man's arms wrapped gently around his waist. Shunpei wasn't holding him still as much as he was simply holding him there, and the act itself was not lost on Haruto.

He arched backward, resting his head against Shunpei's shoulder, feeling the comfort that was offered him. The acceptance. He would focus on it more, get lost in it completely, if it weren't for the other distraction currently offered him.

Specifically, the way that Kousuke was working at his dick.

Kousuke's lips dipped down further, taking Haruto all the way to the base, and a moan ripped from the wizard's throat. The curly blonde mane bobbing in front of him was tantalizing, and he wound his fingers in Kousuke's hair to encourage the current treatment. 

He wasn't entirely certain he _deserved_ said treatment, but both of the other men had been insistent to the point of holding him down and taking his clothes off. Haruto was stubborn at times, but he wasn't made of stone. When they'd told him it was him who mattered, him that they cared for, he wasn't sure he could believe it.

Now as he sat, trapped deliciously between the two of them, he wasn't sure how could have ever doubted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Anonymous: So the latest arc in wizard kinda killed me - please make me feel better! Haruto is convinced he's nothing if he's not Wizard after becoming Infinity. I want Kousuke & Shunpei to prove to him it's Haruto himself they can't live without.


	19. This Attention

Ian's eyes drifted shut as he tried desperately to control his breathing.

"Nossan...what...are you doing..."

The older man's hand was currently cupped around his crotch, fingers dancing knowingly across the thin fabric that laid between them and Ian's cock. 

"...do you mind this?" came Nobu's timid, yet entirely unexpected response. Ian nearly bit his tongue, realizing too late that their awkward position meant his own hand was resting comfortably on Nobu's hip. The odd glue that held them together smelled sickeningly sweet, and he wondered if it might be having an effect on his teammate. 

"Just...because we're in this position, doesn't..." Ian gasped as Nobu's short nails dragged tantalizingly along his length. "Doesn't mean I, uh, need this sort of attention."

There was a pause as Nobu considered this, and when he spoke again his breath was hot on Ian's neck. "But do you _want_ this attention?" Another pause, and Ian could feel Nobu steel himself for the answer. "Or do you just not want it from me?"

Ian's head was light, his breathing quick, and he knew there was no way he could answer the question with words. Instead he let his fingers dance along Nobu's hipbone, and was rewarded by hearing the older man gasp pleasantly at his ear.

Maybe it was affecting him too. But at least they could have some fun until the others arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Anonymous: Nobu has an obvious crush on Ian, though Ian doesn't realize this since he's always busy trying to score dates with the rest of the team but then a Deboss scheme ends with them stuck in a compromising position...


	20. His Captain's Eyes

His captain's eyes.

They didn't have a safeword - never did, likely never would. It bothered Marvelous too much to have to deal with such a thing, but Don was insistent that they have some manner of conveying displeasure with their activities. So that meant no blindfolds, no position facing away from him. That way Don could always see his captain's eyes, and know whether everything was okay.

This was the furthest they'd ever gone. Late into the night, when the rest of the crew was asleep. Marvelous lay on his back, hands bound tightly at the wrists underneath him, elbows tied to the bedposts. His ankles were in shackles, chained to the foot of the bed.

His eyes were open, and bright. Willing. *Eager*.

Don swallowed and dragged the tip of the crop across the palm of his hand. The texture of the leather centered him, anchored him to this reality. The captain wanted Don to make him scream - and even though it had come out more of a taunt than an actual challenge, Don had taken it seriously.

Even laid out so bare, a vibrating egg nestled in a place not entirely visible at the moment, the captain had yet to argue.

Marvelous looked up at Don and grinned. "Is this all you got, Hakase?"

Don frowned. "Of course not," he replied, almost petulantly, and let the crop fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From omelette-samurai: CurryDon (MarvelousxHakase). Anything with Sex Toys and Bondage :3


	21. Mild Discomfort

King's arm was beginning to ache, with both of Ian's wrists trapped tightly in his hand and raised upward to keep Ian away from his work. But he could tell it was working, and that alone was worth the mild discomfort.

"K-King..." Ian nearly whispered, his voice just above a whimper. "Let...let me..."

The younger man slid his mouth from Ian's erection with a soft popping sound, and turned his head to smile upward at his teammate. "Nope, not yet," he said cheerily, then circled his tongue around the tip of Ian's cock. Ian moaned, hips bucking upward at the sensation. "You have to come first."

Ian choked a bit at that, eyes going wide as King once again took him entirely into his mouth. "B-but, I...I want to..."

"Mmm-mmm-mm-mm-mmmm," King hummed scoldingly, sending vibrations down Ian's length. Ian gasped, eyes sliding shut as he felt the last of his restraint start to fade. Smiling around Ian's cock, King pressed himself down as far as he could go and _swallowed_.

Ian's resolve dissolved in a groaning cry and an explosion down King's throat. The leader pulled back, just enough to keep from choking, and swallowed every drop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Anonymous: If you're still willing to receive prompts - Ian is, surprisingly, incredibly selfless in bed. To the point where he wears his partner out before they get a chance to do anything to him. Someone resolves to get him first for once.


	22. Stupid Human Rituals

“Fuck!”

Ankh spat the curse out and backed away, leaving Eiji looking both concerned and confused. He raised a hand to his chin before glaring at the human. “What the fuck did you do that for?”

Eiji frowned. “It was an accident, Ankh. The razor slipped. If you’d just learn to do this yourself I wouldn’t have to do it for you.”

His answer was a sneer and a splash of water from the shower. “I’ve got better things to do than worry about stupid human rituals,” Ankh spat, then winced as the water hit the cut. He pulled his hand away to notice the blood dotting his fingertips. “Now I’m bleeding. Wonderful. Great way to take care of the detective’s body, idiot.”

He couldn’t miss the look of hurt that flashed over Eiji’s face, and he looked away in disgust. Whether it was too far or not didn’t matter, all that mattered was that he was _bleeding_ and for some reason water _hurt_. Like he needed more reasons to hate water.

But then he felt Eiji take hold of his hand and he blinked. “What are you-” he started to say, but he felt the warmth engulf his fingers before he could finish and the words stuck in his throat. When he looked, he saw both fingers half-buried in Eiji’s mouth, and he could feel the gentle probing as Eiji’s tongue began to clean them.

Eiji looked up at Ankh then, eyes heavy and inviting, and sucked.

The growl that ripped from Ankh’s throat was appropriately inhuman, and he pulled his hand away so that he could better use it to pin Eiji against the wet shower wall. “Maybe you can take care of this body after all,” he said darkly, then captured that mouth with his own.

He could taste blood on Eiji’s tongue, and then all went deliciously red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from imagineyourotp: Imagine your OTP in the shower/bath together. Person A is helping Person B shave (legs, jaw, whatever) and Person B gets nicked with the blade. Person A wipes the blood away and kisses the cut better. (Can turn into a make-out session or steamy shower sex or whatever.)


	23. Locker Rooms

JK's back stung briefly from Shun slamming him up against the pillar, but the pain was the furthest thing from his mind as he felt the older boy's lips crash into his. He slung his arms around Shun's neck, half-holding himself up as a knee worked its way between his thighs, pressing gently against his hardening erection.

He'd had sex in locker rooms before, he mused to himself as his teeth clicked against Shun's. Just never the boy's locker room.

Shun's arm crept its way around JK's waist, holding him up as the boy's other hand started making fast work of his fly. It wasn't long before JK's pants were in a pile on the floor, just a few feet away from Shun's, and he found himself lost in the heat of skin flush against skin.

"D-Daimonji..." JK moaned as Shun broke the kiss to bite hungrily at his neck. Each nip was another bolt of electricity that traveled to and twisted in the pit of his stomach. "If we're going to do this, we should...do it before..."

For a moment Shun pulled away, and a breathless JK cracked his eyes open to find out why. He was met with eyes full of mischief and lust, and he couldn't stop the groan that bubbled up from his chest at the sight.

"We can go fast, then," Shun said with a grin, and JK saw stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Anonymous: Shun/JK - Locker room shenanigans?


	24. More Than Fine

It had started with folding laundry.

Don had pulled out the little nurse costume and smoothed out the wrinkles, and Gai had immediately recognized it from Ahim's epic rampage. He'd teased, then, that if Don was truly a doctor, he'd be able to pull off wearing the dress. 

He'd never expected Don to actually _go through_ with it.

He also hadn't expected his own body's reaction to the sight.

And now the dress was the only thing left on the slim blond, hiked up around his waist as Gai slid his way home. Don was warm and tight and moaning so deliciously beneath him, and it was all he could do to keep his knees steady as he slowly pushed his way inside. The first few inches of the dress's zipper were open, revealing Don's smooth chest, shining lightly from the heat of their foreplay.

It was almost too much. Gai closed his eyes, limiting his senses as best he could.

He could hear Don's gasp as he seated himself fully, and he stayed there for several long moments, gathering himself. After a few seconds Don whimpered, then squirmed, and Gai nearly swallowed his tongue.

"Gai-san," came Don's quiet, pleading voice. "Is everything okay?"

Swallowing, Gai opened his eyes slowly, making sure to keep them pinned on Don's face. It wasn't foolproof - he noticed this as he felt himself harden even further - but it was the best he could manage. "Everything's fine," he said, and forced a smile. Don squirmed again and he nearly squeaked. " _More_ than fine."

Don smiled brightly, and Gai felt his heart lighten. "Good," he said, and then Gai swore he saw a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Then go harder." Gai felt the blond squeeze around him, and suddenly wondered if this had been planned all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Anonymous: Don/Gai- maybe one of them in a little nurse outfit.


	25. Just One Night

Just one night.

They’d all met before, in various places and in different combinations. But this was the first - and possibly the last - time that they’d all been in the same place at the same time. And after splitting a bottle of the local specialty wine, none of them could deny that they needed to celebrate the occasion. 

There’d been the soft sound of feet brushing against canvas as King had swiftly undressed. Eiji had chuckled quietly as he watched Kousuke nearly trip out of his shorts. What could have been awkward about the situation was diffused by the wine and their equally flushed cheeks, and it didn’t take the wanderers long at all to find a comfortable rhythm.

It turned out King was a biter, and Kousuke more than happy to return the favor. Eiji kept himself to gentle touches and kisses, nipping back when the others were too rough but never leaving bruises the way King did. Kousuke was more than happy to sit and let the other two lavish attention upon him - he made sure to reciprocate, but in due time. 

Kousuke ended up on his back, leaning against a rolled-up sleeping bag as King slowly rode him. He fought to keep his eyes open, to watch as Eiji curled against King’s back, calloused hands pumping at King’s dick.

King let himself fall into the moment, eyes gently shut as he raised and lowered himself on Kousuke’s length. Eiji’s hand was doubling his pleasure, and somewhere in the back of his head he wondered if he was being greedy by getting so much. But then he felt Eiji’s lips, soft and moist against his back, and he knew that each of them were exactly where they should be.

Eiji was simply content to give, and keep giving, as far as his hands could reach. Kousuke’s tortured moans and King’s pleasured gasps were enough for him. For now, at least. He dragged his lips across King’s shoulderblade and hummed happily at the shiver that coursed through the younger man’s body.

Just one night, and then they might never see each other again. He wasn’t going to let it go to waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Anonymous: King/Kousuke/Eiji.......... IN. A. TENT.


	26. Comfort and Company

All he wanted was comfort, company, his aibou safe and sound and in his arms.

Shoutarou's fingers twist at the bedsheets, his toes gripping the bed in ways he didn't think his feet were able to move. Every touch, every breath is overkill, the sensations overwhelming him from head to toe. 

His jaw drops open, groaning gutturally as Philip swirls his tongue around the head of Shoutarou's dick. He has to force his eyes open to remind himself that it's really Philip there, and not his hand with an unhealthy dose of delusion.

Philip's lips engulf his erection and Shoutarou nearly screams in pleasure.

All he expected was comfort and company tonight. It seemed too soon, too brash to want anything else. But he can't stop himself from crying out, tears brimming at his eyes, as he explodes into his aibou's waiting mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Anonymous: If you are still doing prompts, Shoutarou/Philip, the night after Philip returns after being gone for a year


	27. (Probably) Worth the Repair Bill

Eiji was still sore.

He sighed as he ushered Ankh from the hotel, wincing at both his own aches and the last look at the room they’d ultimately need to pay for. 

For one, they’d managed to break the bed. The bedpost had cracked when Eiji had grabbed on a little too hard. His heart fluttered a bit as he remembered Ankh’s talons on his hip, slamming into him harder than he would have imagined. The sheets were a little bloodstained as well, but Eiji had managed to scrub most of it out, at least.

Then there was the curtain. Again, he’d cleaned up most of the blood, but some had still seeped into the fabric. He was fairly sure it would need replaced, or skillfully covered up by a lamp or something similar. His back still burned, having found out firsthand how curtain fabric is far rougher than bedsheets during their second (or was it third?) time of the night.

He bit his lip as he remembered the potted plant. Without a vacuum, there was only so much dirt he could remove from the carpet. But he’d tried, and he hoped that would count for something.

And then, the wall. Sadly, there was little he could do without plaster and matching paint. Ankh’s talons had left marks far deeper than normal fingernails could, and Eiji was sure there would be questions eventually.

Still, he couldn’t regret the evening. It had been amazing in more ways than he could count, and (probably) worth the repair bill that would very likely be forwarded to the restaurant, to his attention. 

As he closed the room door shut behind them, he heard the tell-tale creak of the one beside them starting to open. Eiji winced again, suddenly faced with the prospect of meeting their neighbors for the evening. Neighbors who had undoubtedly been forced to listen to their chorus of shouts and groans over the course of the night.

Swallowing, he looked down and away, hoping they could creep away unnoticed. But then he heard it-

“Eh? Anko? Hino?”

-and Eiji’s face went bright, beet red. “A-ah, Date-san?” he croaked out, catching the ridiculously amused look on Ankh’s face as he turned to face their friend…

…as well as an equally-embarrassed Gotou, who was desperately trying to hide his face behind Date’s elbow. 

Suddenly, Eiji didn’t feel quite so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From imagineyourotp: Imagine your OTP suddenly decides to get away for the weekend. They check into a hotel and spend the night making loud, passionate love, only to discover the next morning that they’d taken a room next to Person A’s parents.


End file.
